Sweet Death
by DarkStarInOrbit
Summary: Honestly, every single summary just gives away the content! I refuse to write one for this... warning, it's a little sad :( One-shot so far, may turn into something more, RxR!


"Soul. Stay with me." I take a hold of his hand and immediately cringe. The once strong hands were now weak and frail. This is all my fault. "Soul please." He makes the effort of a smile, but fails miserably. His once sharp bright white teeth, now withered and blunt. He opens an eye. What I had always loved and remembered as a pure crimson eye, now a faded boring red. "M-" He chokes. I feel multiple tears flow down my cheeks. His limp hand in mine, slowly differs in weight. It's like he's starting to crumble before my eyes. His hair, it was snowy white, but the life was fading from him, it became a sickly transparent colour, his cheeks had become sucked in, I looked down at the black and white sword petruding from my chest. Nothing. No pain. No fear. The unusual boy with pale pink hair was standing silent, simply staring down, as if he felt nothing too. "It's a cruel world." He mumbles, it must have been the only thing he hadn't stuttered with. Tsubaki and Blackstar had gone ahead. As well as Kid, Liz and Patty. The Kishin, was being resurrected in this exact moment. "Why? Crona? Demon sword meister?" There's a tremble coming from my chest, but it's not me shaking. It's the sword. I stare into Souls eyes, and watch as the life begins to fade away, "Because I'm scared." He says, "I'm scared, that I won't get power, I have to become kishin, Medusa-sama... will leave me otherwise. I couldn't deal with that."

"It is a cruel world Crona." The pressure above my stomach suddenly falters, and there's an awful slicing sound. My weight, uncontrollable, falls forward. No pain. No warmth. No coldness. Soul's limp body lays still behind me. There's no strength left to push myself up, to show him, that in his last minutes I was there for him. The slight rise and fall of his chest, becomes rarer and rarer, before I know he's dead. Before I see him stop breathing. My vision falters. Blurs, whirls of colour. I can no longer see Soul, in fact the only thing I can see, is the large pillars. Funny. Everything in life, can turn in one short moment. One minute, you're celebrating, partying, denying a dance to your father, and instead asking for one from your partner. Bam. You're trapped. The world is falling. At least, that's what you end up thinking. I steady as much as I can of my breathing. I should be crying, I should be screaming in agony because of the gaping hole in my body. But no. Where am I?

Underneath shibusen. What was my name again?

"Bye bye little one." There's someone crying. It's dark. My eyes. They're closed. When did I close my eyes? I open them. There's a boy, with piercing grey eyes and pale pink hair. "Who are you?" he begins to sob louder. Some of his tears falling onto my cheeks. "My chest hurts. Why does it hurt?" he cries out, chest heaving with each intake of breath. "Please make the pain go away." He shakes his head. A wave of searing pain flows through my torso. I lift my head ever so slightly to look down at myself, wait... This doesn't make sense. I'm facing the floor, how can I see up? Oh. My head's twisted. Why was I here? Who am I? My hand twitches. It's all I can do. There's a soft thing in my hand, tangled in-between my fingers. It's smooth, and cold. Another hand. Who's? "Stay here, it's dark." I ask the boy. He shakes his head, wiping away at his eye with a fist.

"Bye bye little one. You remind me of it."

"Of what?" My name? I think, little one, that's what he called me. I'm little one.

"Bye bye." He walks, and there's a clinking and dragging sound behind his footsteps. A sword. Why is he carrying a sword? Suddenly, there's an image. An image of a big black sword, snapping a metal scythe in half. The memory brought tears to my eyes, but why?

Maybe, if I go to sleep, I can figure it all out later. Sleep. This bed isn't comfortable. No, not a bed, this floor. I'm on a floor, why? Ow. My chest hurts. Sleep. I need sleep. I'm tired. I close my eyes. My sense of touch begins to return, and I feel the cold slab underneath my cheek. I'm so tired. What happened? Oh yeah. I'm not little one. My name's Maka, me and Soul had just been on a mission. It was our 50th soul! It tired me so much, I passed out on the floor. No, that's not right. Who was Soul again?

I fell asleep. I felt so empty.

**Hello lovelies! So yeah, back on! If you liked this, and want another chapter, RxR and let me know ;) !**


End file.
